Liquid dispensing systems, such as liquid soap and sanitizer dispensers, provide a user with a predetermined amount of liquid upon actuation of the dispenser. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to dispense the liquid in the form of foam. Foam is generally made by injecting air into the liquid to create a foamy mixture of liquid and air bubbles.